herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nozomi Yumehara
Nozomi Yumehara is a second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, Nozomi appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does know what to do with her life. Her alter ego is the Cure of Hope, Cure Dream. Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. Attacks Dream Attack - Cure Dream raises her hand, and as she says the incantation, the butterfly symbol on her left hand shines. The light then flies out from the symbol and, in the shape of a pink butterfly, flies around her once before stopping in front of her. She reaches out with her open hand and pushes the butterfly towards the enemy, causing an explosion upon impact. Crystal Shoot - The light from Cure Dream's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her left arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Dream Torch appears. Using this, she first spins around, surrounded by fragments of pink light, before pointing it at the enemy. When doing so, the Dream Torch shoots out clusters of pink crystal fragments. Shooting Star - Cure Dream makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing a butterfly-shaped emblem to glow in her signature color. Cure Dream spreads her arms apart and goes up into the sky. She then streaks downward and clasps her hands together to form a butterfly shield. The shield hits the target and usually defeats it, while Cure Dream flies through unharmed. Triva *It is highly likely that Nozomi's birthday falls on November 8, the same date that Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! was shown in theatres. *Nozomi is the first main heroine to lack athletic skills, and is followed by Love from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Nozomi, as both herself and as Dream, is the first Cure whose hair and eye color are the same. *Nagisa, Saki, and Hibiki are star players of their own sports, Love is part of the Clover dance team, Tsubomi is in the fashion and garden club and Miyuki is in the cheer-leading team, making *Nozomi the only main heroine who is not in any club or afterschool activity. *Nozomi is similar to Nagisa in many ways: **And she is the leader of her team (although Nozomi is an official and Nagisa is an unofficial leader). *Nozomi gets along very well with all Pretty Cure girls. Still, she gets along with Saki most, despite being a bit more similar to Nagisa. *She is the first of the main Cures to be an only child, followed by Hibiki. *Cure Dream's costume resembles that of Cure Rouge's, although Cure Dream's outfit bares her midriff in the first season, making them partners despite Cure Dream being the leader. They also are kind of like partners because of being best friends and "in perfect sync" when battling as Pretty Cure. (Similar to Nagisa and Honoka.) *After getting the Symphony Set, Cure Dream is the only Cure whose new attack is noticeably different from the old one. *Cure Dream and Coco shared what is the first and only on-screen kiss in the Pretty Cure series' history. *Shining Dream is the first Cure who has defeated the main villain of a movie in one-on-one combat, followed by Cure Angel. *Cure Dream is first leader to have their own upgrade in their movie, and is followed by Cure Peach and Cure Melody. *Cure Dream is the second Cure, after Cure Black , to switch from a two-piece costume to a one-piece costume in the sequel. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, *Cure Dream appeared in the following rankings: **7th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nozomi is represented by the tulip, which symbolizes true love and sympathy in the Language of Flowers. *In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! her hair bows are changed to bows which is similar to Miyuki Hoshizora's bows. Merchandise 1457425_orig.jpg 13631.jpg 10066354a1.jpg cms_cure_dream06.jpg 7658427_orig.jpg 24784.jpg bandai_sh_cure_dream01.jpg 7512493_orig.jpg gogo.jpg 13734.jpg 301.jpeg 011.jpg Fluffyfriendsdream.jpg Fluffyfriendsshiningdream.jpg Category:Magical Girls Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Humans Category:In love heroes Category:Leaders